


Seasick

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World, secret world legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: Kirsten Geary and Richard Sonnac on a boat. Shenanigans happen.





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write something on a Cruise Ship. This is the result. Hope it's enjoyable.

Kirsten Geary wasn’t often impressed. In fact, she wasn’t impressed right now. That said, she had to give Kudos to the Venice Council for holding their latest Get-together ‘To strengthen the bonds’ on a Luxury Cruise Liner. She was going to take full advantage of it.

Not to strengthen any bonds, though. But she was going to get some proper ‘Me time’ out of this and getting a tan.

This was the goal as she laid down on one of the sun chairs on the deck in her blue swimsuit, put on her sunglasses, plugged in her earbuds and got ready to just soak up the sun.

That was until the sound of retching reached her ears.

She removed her sunglasses, ready to give the one who was currently butting into her Me Time an earful. That taught evaporated however as she saw who it was.

Richard Sonnac in his eternal brown suit, leaning over the railing next to her, looking absolutely miserable.

“Seasick, Dick?” She asked, getting up and leaning next to him. He just glared at her.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it will last longer.” He said, sounding just as miserable as he looked.

“That was a terrible comeback.” Geary said, disappointed. Richard Sonnac usually was at least somewhat entertaining, even if it was in that boring, straight, dignified way. This was just plain boring.

“As you can see, I’m not exactly in the best state to continue the eternal dance or Red and Blue.” Richard continued.

“Better.” Geary answered, tapping on her phone. She had to find her entertainment elsewhere.

“I swear the Old Guard is just trying to find more inconspicuous ways to make me suffer. They know I get seasick. This is just cruel.” Richard just muttered angrily, still leaning over the railing and occasionally groaning softly.

“Yeah, the Talking Heads get like that sometimes too.” Geary said, only half listening before shoving her phone in front of Richard’s face. “What do you make of Zurn’s last experiment, is that an octopus or a squid?” She asked as Richard just got more green and retched again, the sound of his diner hitting the waves reaching them.

“I also shouldn’t have gone for that second helping of ravioli…” Richard muttered and Geary couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“That we can agree on.”


End file.
